One Last Kiss to Bid You Goodbye
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: Abandoned and left to die, Starscream struggles to regain conciousness under the burden of his wounds. When his cold master stumbles over him, for once, Megatron is not rash with him. Love is confessed. MegsxScreamer. Character death. Holoform Humans


A pretty dated fiction I never did upload. xD I figured I would edit it a little and post it anyways. It's nothing too, too special. But, I warn you, if you didn't already read it in the summary, there is character death. Be aware.

Enjoy! And review, please.

* * *

**One Last Kiss to Bid You Goodbye**

Rivulets of pure-crimson blood seeped between his fingers, and oozed down the back of his hand and along the length of his wrist. His quaking fingers tensed to curl and clutch the wound at the side of his chest even tighter, trembling across the open gash. A horrible ache rattled his entire system, and forced a groan from his the very base of his throat. His entire form trembled – too weak to continue. Panting for a deep breath, he eased himself against a tree.

He could feel his sanity vanishing, his senses failing...

He forfeited to death.

There was nothing more he could do.

Starscream pushed out another groan, and the quiet sound trailed off. He forced his eyelids up, turning his blurred gaze to the skies. He managed to notice that it was getting dark. He could still hear gunfire in the distance, plasma and laser fire beneath the cry Autobot commands…but, he perceived no sign of his own faction.

Had they just left him to die?

"Uhnnn," he moaned. He coughed, tasting blood in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he swallowed, laying his head against the ground.

He waited to die.

He _wanted_ to die, and rid himself of this pain.

How would it feel?

Then, footsteps. _Approaching_ him, steadily.

As much as he wanted to lift his head to look, his system would not allow. Instead, he clawed at the earth with a desperate whine leaving him in an exhale, his body writhing for only a moment. What if the person were an Autobot?

He braced himself for death.

A Decepticon? Starscream didn't lift his hopes. He was sure they would abandon him.

Again.

And then, someone's hand –large, yet gentle – cradled his jaw and turned his face. A second hand fell against the subtle curve of his side, shifting him onto his back tenderly. Starscream forced his eyelids upward and ignored the shiver of pain that attacked his entirety, and once again, struggled to sharpen his gaze.

He mustered to, barely.

Dark hair, tussled over blood red eyes, such a cold, although handsome face gazing down at him with no trace of the slightest remorse. Such muscularity and edged malevolence was instantly recognizable. He turned his face away, only to set his cheek in his handler's palm.

Megatron's.

"…Get _out_ of here," Starscream forced out. "Wh-Why did you come back…?

Megatron's eyes fell over his Second's wound, examining. He didn't respond for at least a cycle, instead slipping a hand against Starscream's chest. He pressed inward. "I couldn't leave just yet."

Starscream shivered at the touch. He listened to his own breaths quiver in and out of his lungs, listened to his heartbeat reverberate about his ears.

"…What are you d-doing?"

Megatron felt it. It was weak, but nonetheless...there. A faint heartbeat against his palm. Starscream's lifesource struggled to beat, and it wouldn't be for much longer. His hand slid away."Your lifesource is weak. This wound barely missed it." He paused. "…You shouldn't have ventured on your own, Starscream," he told him firmly, softly. "You wouldn't be like this if you listened to my orders."

Starscream eased his cheek deeper into his leader's hand. "I thought...I thought I could take the Autobot on my own," he uttered weakly. "…I-I was wrong, my liege…I'm sorry."

A thumb brushed across his cheek. Megatron didn't answer. His eyes studied the pain etched in Starscream's handsome features and turned his face, leaning in a little.

A part of him told him to leave, to leave Starscream to die. Yet, the other told him to stay. He would miss him, a voice in his mind said. Sure, life without Starscream's insubordinate attitude would be somewhat heavenly. But then again, life without all of that seemed so…empty. Megatron had grown so used to it, and perhaps a little fond.

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Starscream," he murmured. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have kept my eyes on you…"

Starscream's eyes started to cloud. Megatron couldn't tell if those were tears, or if Starscream was losing life faster than he thought. Seconds passed before anyone spoke. Finally, Starscream turned his eyes away. "Just go…G-Go back to headquarters," he insisted. "There's nothing you can do."

Megatron shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

A tender hand brushed the hair from Starscream's forehead as he leaned closer. His lips hovered above his Second in Command's.

He looked into Starscream's clouded eyes. "I'm almost dreadfully sorry for loving you."

At this, their lips met.

Starscream let his eyelids fall. A groan – one of pain and pleasure – breathed into his master's mouth. He felt a tongue massage against his own, felt a mouth passionately kissing his own. Megatron moaned, savoring the faint taste of the blood that tainted Starscream's tongue and teeth. Pulling his mouth away, he felt pants against his face. Starscream gasped for a breath - groaning, hungrily, desiring more - although he knew his systems could barely manage. Nevertheless, Megatron did not hesitate to obey.

"I'm sorry," Starscream breathed between kisses. "I'm so sorry. I-I should have listened."

Megatron groaned and shook his head.

"Don't say that." He kissed a little harder. "Be quiet."

Starscream bucked. The rough action shot pain through his system again. He cried a noise of pain into their kiss. Instinctively, Megatron gently broke away. He cradled Starscream's form in a tender embrace, carefully in his arms, and lifted him from the ground. A hand brushed any traces of dirt from his hair and supported his head, running through his hair to gently stroke his scalp. He listened to the groans of pain and struggling breaths, cringing clandestinely.

"Megatron," he heard his name so softly. "...I-I love you."

The Decepticon Leader brought his comrade against him, holding him close against his form. He felt another heart beat on top of his own. It slowed to mere thumps here and there…

In seconds, it was no more.

Nothing, but a memory.

Starscream grew lax.

Megatron pulled away, scanning his eyes over such eternal, sedate ghostliness clouding and overtaking Starscream's pale complexion.

He laid him on the ground and stood to leave.

He didn't look back.

There was nothing to say.


End file.
